


I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and yours.

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Intimacy, MILF, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Manuela is nursing a monster hangover and starts to bemoan the state of her love-life. You correct her perceptions, kicking-off something special with the songstress.
Relationships: Reader/Manuela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm Manuela. I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and yours.

You have been assigned to watch over Manuela after her most recent stunt. She had attempted to hunt down the Death-Knight single-handedly. It was fortunate that Byleth and her students as well as Professor Hanneman hurried to save her from her folly. Consequently; you now stand guard outside her quarters, ordered strictly to protect her from potential threats as well as herself. Most of the other guardsmen mock you for accepting such an easy assignment but you don't complain, after all you get to spend more time close to the woman of your dreams.

It is Midday and Manuela has shown no signs of getting up. If it was anyone else you might be worried but Manuela had proven long ago that this is nothing to fear. You hear the telltale signs of the former songstress rousing from her sleep, a hangover gripping her mercilessly. A groan of pain emanates from within and although you know what the response will be, you are compelled to knock on her door. 

“Ugh, loud.” You hear her complain and you valiantly resist the urge to laugh. “Miss Casagandra, can I help you?” You ask through the door. A moment of silence. “Water please.” She asks groggily, a reasonable request. You tell her you'll return in a moment. 

You return quickly, having avoided any faculty member on your trip to fetch water. Once more, you knock on Manuela's door. “What is it?” She asks groggily. “I have your water ma'am.” You answer diligently, smirking to yourself at her tone. She mumbles something in return and you take it as permission to enter.

You enter Manuela's room, your nose is assaulted by the smell of alcohol. There are loose clothes scattered everywhere, making it difficult to actually spy the floor. You carefully tiptoe around her more delicate clothing, such as bras and panties. You stand beside Manuela's bed and spot on her side table a dirtied plate and three empty bottles of wine. Deciding not to comment on it and instead look towards Manuela, who is currently clutching her duvet over her head, blocking out the sun beaming through her window. “Up we get Manuela, nothing better for beating a hangover” You reassure her, glad she can't see your teasing grin.

She grumbles from under her protection but relents, slowly pulling the duvet from her face. Her hair is dishevelled and messy, unlike you've ever seen it before. Her eyes show obvious signs of her tiredness, and she is lacking her usual make-up. Nonetheless you think she is stunning. She sticks her hand out towards you and you pass her the water she requested. 

She takes the glass and leans backwards to take a long sip of the liquid. In doing so her duvet falls lower, revealing her generous bust. Your eyes widen as you notice, turning your head away. You try to shake your head of the image but your minds eye is filled with the sight of her perfect mounds. You long to rest your head between them. 

“Oh dear.” You hear Manuela whisper and some shuffling occurs. When you assume it is safe you turn back to look, her breasts hidden once more. “Sorry.” She mutters, handing you back the empty glass while looking quite dejected. “D-don't be, s-sorry I saw.” You apologise and you hear a derisive snort from her. “No one wants me it seems.” She all but whispers. You are not usually one to be so forthcoming with your feelings but you feel an urge to correct her. “That's simply not true, anyone would be lucky to end up with you.” You tell her straight.

Manuela closes her eyes before letting out a loud sigh. “That's very nice of you to say.” She begins. You are grateful for your preference of pure leather armour over the traditional layered metal used by your fellow guard as you decide to take a chance. You wrap your arms around the songstress, and pull her torso close. She lets out a light yelp in surprise but does not object. You place your lips on hers and kiss her, a rush of adrenaline running through you. She still tastes faintly of wine. The kiss ends too soon for your liking as you pull away from her.

She is grinning lopsidedly at you. “That was nice.” She comments huskily and you loosen your grip on her. Your heart refuses to slow down and you take a heavy breath. Manuela shifts herself away from you, clearing a space between you. She pats the space softly and you don't even hesitate, getting into the space. You barely stop adjusting your self when your lips are assaulted by hers, her tongue forcing its way into your mouth. You entwine your own tongue with the invader and the pair of you are locked in combat, neither wanting to be the first to withdraw. Alas; Manuela is the first to yield and draws back, separating from you. Her breathing is ragged and her cheeks flush red. 

“Ugh, I can't do this right now.” She says while rubbing at her temple, you flinch from her words. She places her free hand on your chest and smiles. “Nothing to do with you, my head just hurts.” She informs and you remember her current ailment, a flood of relief flowing through you. Her eyes close once more as she lies back down. Her breathing evens out, she seems to have lulled back to sleep. “You still need to wake-up Manuela.” You whisper and her face scrunches. “Five minutes.” She mutters and you don't have the heart to deny her. 

Five minutes pass and you leave her bed reminding Manuela of her promise. She grumpily obliges and sits up, letting her duvet fall as she stretches. You stare at her form, admiring her bust once more. In one fluid motion she removes the rest of her cover, revealing she in fact sleeps completely nude. Your jaw drops and cheeks redden at the sight. “You really do like me huh?” She asks in disbelief, yet you are still shocked enough to be unable to formulate a response. She simply giggles and gets to her feet, winking at you before walking towards a pile of discarded clothes. 

Manuela grabs a pair of turquoise panties and puts them on, hiding her hairy nethers from your sight. Next she grabs a similarly coloured bra and sets to covering herself up, shortly wearing her usual attire. Finally she grabs another set of clothes and hold them underarm before walking to the door. “Come along now my guard.” She commands with a teasing tone. You oblige coming to a stand behind her and following her on her journey.

You find yourself outside the women's hot-spring. “This will help me clear my head for the day.” She explains and you've no choice but to believe her. You take up post to the side of the door, being sure to not obscure it and she enters to take care of herself.

You wait dutifully while keeping your eyes peeled for threats, though truly you doubt anyone would be foolish enough to come this far into Garreg Mach with the intent to cause harm. “Oh, it's you.” The serious tone of Shamir notes as she comes into view. You offer her a salute which she acknowledges with a nod. “Is Manuela doing well?” She inquires and you nod in affirmation. “Good, you can relax a little with me around.” She instructs you and you instantly loosen your stance. 

Before Shamir can continue on her journey the door beside you opens and out steps Manuela, who despite being dry still radiates steam. Of note her outfit now has shades of crimson where turquoise once stood. “Good morning Shamir.” She greets the knight. “Afternoon.” Shamir corrects, showing off a rare grin. Manuela giggles as she runs a hand through her recently washed hair. “So it is.” She says waving away the comment.

The songstress begins to walk away. “Best keep up with your charge.” Shamir warns you and you snap back to attention, shadowing Manuela. You swear you can hear Shamir laugh as you close the distance. “I admit I feel a lot better.” Manuela hums once you catch up and it gladdens you to hear it. You even notice a bit more of a spring in her step. 

She continues to lead you to the classrooms, stopping outside the Golden Deer class. “After this, we're going straight to my room.” She purrs, lighting a spark inside you. Any thoughts of taking her flee to the back of your mind as students begin to appear and Manuela creates some distance between you. 

You stand guard by the entrance of the room, observing Manuela's lesson. Mostly the students focus on their own tasks, with Manuela offering one on one consultation to those learning skills she is adept in. Leonie the young knight is one such student, wanting to diversify her skill set she is being taught proper form on how to wield a sword. 

Manuela runs her hands down the young knight's legs, straightening them out. She then stood up and smooths out the younger woman's shoulders. You know nothing untoward is happening here but a small part of you wishes you can stand there in place of the young knight. It is easy to imagine moving your legs just to far apart, wilfully maintaining a poor stance and earning a smack on the rear from the feisty songstress. 

You shake the thought from your mind and glance around, making sure no one spots your slip into daydream or your growing erection. Your leather armour sees that you have no bulge showing, but your loins ache as you shaft pushes against its prison. You make a mental note to invest in something less restricting if you're going to be around Manuela for the foreseeable future and silently will your cock to soften.

It eventually does and you observe the rest of the class in silence, trying not to focus on your charge. 

The class ends and Manuela stays behind to ease the concerns of a certain young knight, assuring her that with practice she can be master of both spear and sword. Once Leonie leaves, Manuela approaches you and plants a kiss on your cheek. “Let's go.” She whispers before exiting the room, you follow her silently.

She leads you straight to her quarters, and asks you to stay outside while she gets ready. You agree reluctantly and stand outside as if it were a normal day. A few guards walk past on their routine patrols but other than that the halls are empty as ever. 

“You can come in now.” Manuela calls from inside and you waste no time in abandoning your post and entering the room. You close the door behind you before looking to the bed to see Manuela sitting upon it, completely naked and legs akimbo inviting you forward.

Your body moves on its own as you approach the bed, eyes not leaving her. Your cocks stiffens and pushes against your clothes once more, though this time you have a solution to that. With Manuela watching on you strip out of your armour, haphazardly laying it on the ground. Not that it makes a difference to the room. The second you're naked Manuela shifts from her place, grabbing you and pulling you to the bed on top of her. Your erect member brushes against her thigh and aches to be inside her.

You steady your focus towards Manuela's lips which roughly press against you own. Once more you find her tongue invading your mouth, probing every inch. You flick your tongue against hers as she does, stealing a taste of her. You take a deep breath as she breaks away from you, licking her lips as she stares into your eyes. Her legs can be felt wrapping themselves around you. “I want you.” She purrs, but you have other ideas.

You gently move her leg and she looks puzzled. You lower yourself downwards, planting a light kiss on her neck as you pass. Your mouth is soon level with her chest and you commit to her left boob as you wrap your lips around her nipple and begin to suck on it softly. To your surprise Manuela laughs joyously and you feel her hand gently rest on the back of your head. “Here I am throwing myself at you and instead you want to play around, the nerve.” She chastises you teasingly, running her fingers through your hair. With your right hand you grab at her free breast and squeeze, enjoying how soft yet firm it is. 

You would gladly remain there all evening playing with the boobs, but there is another part of her you want to taste yet. With some regret you let her nipple pop free of your mouth and you release your grip on her other breast. You descend lower still, admiring her flat stomach on your way. You find yourself stopping short of your destination as you find an oddity against her flawless skin. 

A small scar marks her, just to the left of her stomach. “Is this...” You drop the question before you can fully voice it as you gently caress near the scarred flesh. Manuela winces and you hastily apologise. “It's still tender.” She tells you with pain lacing her tone. You can do nothing about that but what you can do at least is provide her with some pleasure to take her mind away from such things.

To achieve that you finish your descent, coming face to face with her hairy muff. She subtly widens her legs, giving you all the motivation you need to dive in. With vigour, you plunge your head forward and begin to run your tongue up her slit causing her to hitch her breath and release it slowly. A good sign she approves. You repeat the action several times, each time Manuela's breath getting more ragged. 

Wanting to get your lover to moan you involve your hands, using your fingers to widen her entrance and show off deeper folds. You run your tongue along an inner fold and gain only heavier breathing. You abandon that tactic and eye her most sensitive spot. To rest the tip of your tongue on her clitoris. You hear her gulp and you know she's going to enjoy this. You barely move your tongue, and she let's out a soft whimper. Rapidly you begin to shift your tongue in all manner of directions in an erratic fashion. Manuela screams in delight and her pussy begins to twitch rapidly. A few shots of fluid fire from her, landing on your chin. 

You look up at her, rendered quite speechless. Her face is completely red and she looks off to the side, not wanting to maintain eye contact. “It's been a long time.” She confesses faintly between heavy breaths. You rub her inner thigh affectionately. “That's not going to be a problem again.” You say with a chuckle, wiping your chin of the fluids. 

Manuela is still red in the face but at least looks at you once more. You slowly move back up your lover, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “I'm ready.” She whispers and you see no need to deny yourself any longer. You position the tip of your cock by her entrance, looking at her for final permission. She nods and you thrust your hips forward, burying the whole of yourself inside her with a single motion. She gasps as you suddenly fill her and her walls tighten around you. 

Her legs slowly but firmly wrap around you, forbidding you from leaving her. Not that you want to. You stay like that for a moment, both silently enjoying the warmth of each others intimate areas. She places her hands on your shoulders, gripping you lightly. Sensing that she's ready to begin in earnest you gently pull your hips back, savouring the feeling of her rubbing against you. Before leaving her empty you thrust back to your hilt, drawing a moan of pleasure from both of you. 

You quickly settle into a steady and slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. You enjoy every moment, tenderly making love to the one you've admired for quite some time. “F-faster.” She begs as her breathing grows heavy once more. You're not going to object, switching up a gear. You thrust faster, forcing her whole body to move with you with each thrust. You feel a tightness in your balls and you know you are close to finishing. “Manuela, gonna cum.” You warn your lover through your rapid breaths. “P-please hold it, just a minute longer.” She pleads. You vow to try but you are not sure it is something you can manage.

Miraculously you manage to hold out for long enough to feel Manuela constrict and tighten around you. She screams in pure pleasure as her walls spasm and milk your cock. You have no chance and grunt as waves of cum fire from your cock deep inside her. Your cock twitches a final time and as if in unison, her insides loosen. Both of you are content and you stay buried inside her for a minute, her warmth and dampness keeping you erect. 

Manuela hums in approval as she unwraps her legs from your waist. You finally pull out of her, your cock leaving a small train of seed connecting you still. You glance down and see your seed beginning to drip from her hole. She is clearly not concerned, and she pulls you towards her once more. She keeps you in her embrace as she squeezes you tightly. “You're mine now, okay?” She asks. “Of course.” You answer honestly, though you're certain she didn't need an answer.

You hear a cough from behind you and your blood runs cold. Manuela releases you and you roll off of her and look at none other than Shamir. “I know your orders specified keeping Manuela in your sights but this is a bit much.” She admonishes and you place your hands over manhood to try and maintain some dignity. You expect to be kicked out of the guard then and there. 

You feel Manuela's breasts push into your arms as she leans into you protectively. “You shouldn't have barged in here you know.” Manuela accuses the knight and you're now certain there will be some repercussions. “Your guard abandoned his post, I had to make sure you were safe.” She explains, narrowing her eyes at the Songstress.

Suddenly the pair burst into laughter, leaving you all the more confused. Shamir is the first to stop her laughter. “Want me to tell him?” She asks and Manuela shakes her head. “Shamir noticed I kept striking out with the knights I dated.” She begins. “So she promised me she could set me up with someone.” She plants a kiss on your cheek and you're more than a little embarrassed. “I told you I can pick them, now remember you owe me.” Shamir states and readies to leave. “Anytime.” Manuela promises and Shamir takes her leave.

“Wait, did you not really need a guard then?” You ask and Manuela shakes her head. “... I've been guarding you for weeks.” You lament, earning a giggle from the woman. She playfully slaps your shoulder. “That will teach you to be more assertive then.” She instructs.

“You're damn right it will” You think sourly before wrapping your arms around your lover and enjoying the rest of your night of intimacy and promises of a future together.


End file.
